


Tomb Raiders by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Tomb Raiders by Laylah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomb Raiders by Laylah [Podfic]

**Title** : Tomb Raiders  
 **Author** : Laylah  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Homestuck  
 **Character** : Jake/Dirk  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Faint heart never won fair lady, you think. Or fair gentleman either. "If you're going to kiss me," you say, "now would be an excellent time."  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/362003)  
**Length** 0:17:04  
Link: [ here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012083002.zip)


End file.
